Cranky at the End of the Line
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=Series 21 |series_no=21.08 |number=502 |released= * 27th September 2017 * 26th November 2017 * 27th November 2017 * 9th March 2018 * 16th August 2018 |previous=Hasty Hannah |next=New Crane on the Dock}} Cranky at the End of the Line is the eighth episode of the twenty-first series. Plot After Cranky starts creaking, the engines begin teasing him about his age and about the thought that he might by replaced at the docks by a big new fancy crane. In an attempt to impress the Fat Controller, Cranky begins working twice as hard and through the night in an attempt to get him to change his mind. Unfortunately, this just ends up with Cranky making more mistakes than before. This leads the Fat Controller to travel with Thomas and Edward go to the Mainland Crane Works to get a big, new, fancy crane. This ends up shocking the two engines, who later return from the crane works whilst Cranky is asleep. When Cranky wakes up, he frantically tries getting back to work when he sees Sir Topham Hatt and a big, new, fancy crane called Carly. After begging the Fat Controller to not replace him, he tells Cranky that he actually brought Carly in to help Cranky, seeing how frantically he's been working. When Carly starts to work, she begins creaking like Cranky has been. She explains that this is just because of how she's made of metal and all she needs is some oil. Hearing this and realising how much of a great new addition Carly will be, Cranky sets out to work with his new friend. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Some Dock Workers * Gordon * James * The Ginger-haired Boy * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Crocks Scrap Yard * The Mainland * The Craneworks Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Salty, the Fat Controller and some Workmen * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky and the Dock Manager * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Kerry Shale as a Workman * David Menkin as Porter US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry and a Workman * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt and some workmen * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Lucy Montgomery as Carly Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the twenty-first series. Because of this, it, New Crane on the Dock, A Shed for Edward, all of which feature Carly, and the latter's predecessor are after Emily in the Middle and The Big Freeze, which are the seventh and eighth episodes in production order, respectively. As Carly is absent from her gantry rails at Brendam Docks in those two episodes, and Big Mickey is missing his face in the former, these four episodes take place after them. * This is the first episode in the series to be fully animated by Jam Filled. * When Cranky makes a mess in front of Sir Topham Hatt and Salty, soundbytes from the nineteenth series episodes Who's Geoffrey? and The Beast of Sodor were used. * The rail section Carly is situated on is seen in all episodes of this series prior to this episode in production order that show Brendam Docks. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. * Cranky worrying that he'll be replaced is similar to how Salty felt about Porter in the seventeenth series episode, Away From the Sea. Goofs * David Menkin is not credited in the UK credits for voicing Porter. * Steven Kynman is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. This is likely because he was supposed to voice Porter in the UK version of the episode. * A section of Carly's rails run underneath Big Mickey. Quotes * Sir Topham Hatt: Uh? (Groans) What on earth is going on? * Cranky: Hello, sir, how are you? I'm fine. Better than fine. Busy, busy, busy - that's me! Can't stop, work to do! Lifting and loading, loading and lifting just like always! Busy, busy, busy! (Gasps) * Sir Topham Hatt: (Stutters) * Dock Worker: (Sobbing noise) * Sir Topham Hatt: Oh dear, oh dear. * The Dock Manager: Sir! I must speak to ya about Cranky! He's been working all night... * Cranky: Oh, no... Sir Topham Hatt, Cranky, Dock Worker and The Dock Manager In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Danger at the Docks * The Complete Series 21 de:Cranky at the End of the Line es:El Fin del Camino para Cranky pl:Przepracowany Karolek ru:Крюк помощи Category:Series 21 episodes Category:Episodes